starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Surnames
Most herd horses use only a given name to identify themselves, but there are exceptions in nearly every faction, often tied to prestige or pride. Aodh [[Aodh Herd|'Aodhian']] society does not practice the use of surnames, with one notable exception. Whether through marriage or birth, all [[Noble|'Nobles']] belong to a House, divided by the Great Houses - those that predate Ignacio's return to Hireath in 884, and are thus heralded as playing a part in the herd's creation and glory - and the Lesser Houses, who came after. While stigma is attached to the age of your House, all are recognized under Aodhian law. Every House is careful to record their history. Surnames are not practiced by the lower classes. The common herd member feels no need to identify themselves beyond a given name, while among artisans, being recognized by your given name alone is a matter of pride. While some commoners choose to give their family a surname as a subtle stick-it to the 'man', these names are not recognized legally, and will be met with scorn, amusement, or pity. In formal settings, a Noble's name is spoken and written as such: * Amadeus of House Soleil Informally, it is acceptable to use the house name as a typical surname: * Amadeus Soleil War-Forged Before [[Garok|'Garok's']] unification, the [[clans|'clans']] of [[Onea|'Onea']] were not bound to any governing body. Clans defined their own laws and morality, forging alliances where it was mutually beneficial, and warring where it was not. Though Onea has been united under the War-Forged banner for some thirty years, clans remain significant as individualism struggles to gain a foothold. Traditionalists and moderates alike will always specify their clan, and they expect to be given a clan name in return. Clan name is a more significant identifier than the given name, for a War-Forged horse is defined by the history of their kinsmen. This shared reputation can be beneficial if your clan is well respected. For those who have a checkered past, the clan becomes a burden. Entire clans can be exiled, as was the case with the [[Bloody Flank Clan|'Bloody Flanks']]. Names can be spoken in several ways, for Oneans are only concerned with getting the point across. Examples include: * Hira of the Stone Hooves * Hira of Clan Stone Hooves * Hira of the Stone Hooves Clan The typical surname styling ("Hira Stone Hooves") is uncommon and generally avoided. Breim (Coming soon) Talori The [[Talori Herd|'Talori']] don't use surnames, taking more pride in their line of work than any sort of family lineage. Because of this, they tend to use their rank as an identifier, often listing it before their given name in most formal settings. Names are often given as such: * Guardian Taishen * Sage Rycaron * Agriculturalist Madoka Talorians without a defined rank such as indentured servants or tenderfeet, will either forgo the formality all together in reference to their own names, or exchange it with what it is they do. Examples include: * Assistant Laurens * Cleric Apprentice Nerissa Rogues will rarely use any form of identifier, unless they are part of a ship's crew. Rogue pirates will often give their ship's name as a surname, like so: * Captain Ceto of The Huntress * Rory of ''The Bloody Siren '' Some old families (Mostly descendants of refugees from the end of the God's War) use surnames as a way to hang on to their heritage for one reason or another, though it is not a common practice within the herd, and means nothing to anyone outside the family. Serora Serorans do not use surnames. While they are not incapable of grasping 'the point' of family names, they find the idea grossly unnecessary at best, and divisive at worst. Serorans consider their herd to be their family, and are loathe to incorporate anything that implies a divide between their herd mates. That said, Serorans accept the use of surnames among immigrants, understanding that it is a critical piece to their identity. Category:Aodh Category:War Forged Category:Breim Category:Talori Category:Serora